The present disclosure relates generally to managing authentication policies, and more specifically, to a system for dynamically adjusting an authentication policy for a user.
Before granting a user access to premises of a business or to resources on a computer network, an authentication process is performed to confirm the user's identity. Authentication may require the verification of something that the user has (e.g., an identification card), something the user knows (e.g., a password), and/or something the user inherently is or does (e.g., a biometric identifier). Typically, a business organization has the same authentication policy for all members of the organization.